


Take my blood

by tigragrece



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	Take my blood

Kim Geonhak had one secret he was one vampire and he thinks his mate was Yeo Hwanwoong. He knew he was a vampire but he never does something for maybe say I want to be your mate.

Yeo Hwanwoong was so nice to Kim Geonhak he even helped him, he knew he was one vampire.  
They weren't bonded or mate yes because Kim Geonhak didn't bite him even if Yeo Hwanwoong was dreaming about it.

Until one day where Kim Geonhak was so pale, he was so down and Yeo Hwanwoong said "Bite me, take my blood you need it"

"Hyung..."

"Do it, you need it, I can take it please do that"

Kim Geonhak didn't know what to do and Yeo Hwanwoong kiss him and say "I care about you too much, I love you, I trust you"

Kim Geonhak kiss him back and said "Ok, but if we do that you will be my mate. I will be your only mate"

Yeo Hwanwoong say "It's okay I want that"

And Kim Geonhak bites him, and they will mate a little later.


End file.
